rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ralphamic
Ralphamic is a Godless Mahjarrat who has been alive during his arrival in the second age. He is a powerful Mahjarrat, but also calm. His goal is to be powerful enough to lead his race to avoid the war the two between the two main religions; Zamorakian and Zarosian. He is part of the The Godless, and is Role-played by Adventurers. History Freneskae Ralphamic life in Freneskae was normal, but a bit of a challenge, he was known to be a traveler. Ralphamic was married to another female Mahjarrat, and had a daughter. His family traveled with him. Second Age Ralphamic, like most Mahjarrat, is from the realm known as Freneskae. He was known to be one of the calmest of his kind, but he himself admits he has some anger in him that explodes in certain points. When following the god Icthlarin to Gielinor, Ralphamic had no interest in following him, but decided to aid the god in his war anyway. Soon after he got some "wights" to help Icthlarin in his war, akin to Sliske. Ralphamic willingly returned the wights' souls to the afterlife when the war finished. Moving on with his life, he, with the rest of his race, switched to the god named Zaros, the god of control and fate, whom they had been fighting. Ralphamic would once again show great promise in fighting for the "great lord" and showed much improvement in his skills. After Zamorak's betrayal, Ralphamic -like many other Zarosian loyalists- was devastated from the news. Ralphamic was able to survive the ongoing war by hiding with his family in a human form away from the battles. Only once was he forced to fight; a group of Saradominists, angered when he refused to pledge loyalty to their god, attacked him. He summoned a few powerful undead to kill them, then left to hide again. Third Age After Zamorak's return, and offered the Mahjarrat to follow him, Ralphamic refused, but remained hidden from him, afraid of what he would do. He soon found out that the armies of most of the gods -including Zamorak's forces- were trying to kill off the remaining Zarosians. Ralphamic was in tear, as his wife went off to support Zamorak, as well did his daughter, and they were not heard of again until later on. Ralphamic once and mistakenly was in public in his true form and was attacked by an unit of Saradominist who were on their way to aid in war. They attacked Ralphamic with out giving him a chance to try and flee, so he fought back, with half of them wipes out, Ralphamic summoned his own army of undead, enough to over power the remaining soldiers, of course he didn't need help, but he feared that if one of them escaped, more would come to aid, or hunt for him, and he knows he isn't anywhere near compared to Azzandra, who is able to fight an battalion alone. After the battle, he went and hid himself once again. Soon Ralphamic met up with his wife, and daughter, who tried to convert Ralphamic into Zamorakianism. Ralphamic refused so many times, that both, his wife and daughter threatened to kill him if he doesn't convert. Ralphamic was heart broken to hear their threat, and was attacked as he called them bluff. Ralphamic was close to die, as he tried hard not to kill those he cared. Near his death, Ralphamic decided he had no choice, but to stop them for good, and sealed them in ice, freezing them, and luckily, made sure they remained frozen, by leaving them in White wolf mountain dungeon, where they are to be frozen, and never found. Ralphamic tried to forget what has happened, as this was known to be his greatest heart break. Near the end, Ralphamic planned to fight in the name of Zaros one last time, until he heard of Guthix's reawakening, and his sealing away of the gods due for their destruction. For some reason Ralphamic agreed with this, and was curious of this "new" god that had appeared. Ralphamic then took his time of hiding to study many languages, history of human, and other race. Fourth Age After the war, Ralphamic noticed he was getting weaker, and knew that the Ritual of Rejuvenation was near to come and that he would have to take part. He would prepared him self for the upcoming event, expecting that the other members of his race would end up fighting. Once he arrived, he saw members of his own kind together once again. He was relieved that they had survived. Soon he started noticing how the sacrifice had changed though, and instead of it being traditional, they wished to sacrifice one of the opposite religion. Thankfully, with Ralphamic's help, they agreed to sacrifice the weakest of their kind. After the ritual, he noticed how the two of his race had a fight against each other due for religion views, in spite of the ritual being over. Ralphamic noted to himself that if this continues, his race would end up destroying itself with conflicts. He came to follow neither of the gods the majority supported, and decided not to follow Zaros, who he believe, not only dead, but no benefit in his race survival. Ralphamic started learning different languages, fighting styles, including training himself with wielding a sword; two-handed for a normal human or another race, but more a one handed sword to a Mahjarrat. Ralphamic also attended the second ritual in this age. After this, he returned to hiding, training, and once again study of other more languages and other race history. Fifth Age Ralphamic had little activity in a Mahjarrat form, but a lot as a human. He was able to discover a dragon-metal two-handed weapon; he would have had trouble using it before, but after years of training, he had shown mastery of wielding the two-hander. Ralphamic sadly missed the 18 Ritual, he felt that he would either be sacrificed, or he, with Lucien and Zemouregal being the only ones left, re he picked to hide to avoid the fighting. He felt a weird power, he figured that the ritual was done, but knew there could be a Mahjarrat being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He went back studying although, he learned a lot that included different languages and fighting styles. Soon Ralphamic heard about the death of Guthix, and was not only shocked, but sadden, for he knew that Guthix was suppose to live due for his Edicts. Ralphamic joined in for his tribute, and learned from the druids that Guthix never wished to be worshiped, and thought of the mortals, and wished for them to live in peace. Ralphamic hearing who Guthix made world guardian was surprised to the adventurer still alive. Sixth Age The history of this new age has just begun, Ralphamic remained hiding. He has heard of the Faction known as The godless, and through his human form, joined their cause, he hid his true form in fear that they could reject him. Once again hiding, even hid through the battle of Lumbridge, Ralphamic soon started to regret hiding, seeing how the Godless are doing so much to protect the world, and the mortals, he would decide to stop hiding, and align with the godless, and be part of their faction, to aid them in their battle for peace for his race. The Day of Ralphamic While doing a huge study of Vorago, Ralphamic heard an alarm go off. After summoning one of his wights, he found out it was on the location where he had his daughter and wife sealed. Ralphmaic teleported to the white wolf mountain and found a Dark Wizard. The two battled it out through magic and undead summoning. The Dark wizard threaten to release his family if he didn't do what he was told. Ralphamic refused, knowing that the seal he made was his own magic and study but to his surprise, the wizard released them. Ralphamic was surprised and looked in shock. His wife and daughter looked around and witnessed the wizard trying to command them. The two killed killed the wizard with ease and look at Ralphamic. They were so upset on how it wasn't him to released them, but also confused on where they were, and how long they were sealed. Ralphamic soon filled them in with short details on what happened, and asked what they planned on doing now. The two chuckled and blasted him with a powerful spell that he was unprepared for. Ralphamic escaped the lair and made it back home to recover. Several days later he was found by them again. Ralphamic stayed and fought the two of them again, this time showing he was much more powerful then the two combined together. The two already had planned for this and hired an assassin long ago to strike and kill him. Ralphamic was able to survive and avoid the assassin, but then figured that if he doesn't end this soon, he would be to injured and captured for sacrifice. Ralphamic used a powerful spell and killed his wife and daughter, in sorrow he left the area and locked his memory and created a figure of his wife and daughter and left it somewhere in Rimmington. He awoken as a new person under the name of Luke Aflack. A man working in Falador's general store, unaware of his past life, he still becomes concern over his lost memories. He does have a connection to the Godless, only known of them by some memories, but even in this he has no further knowledge of them A New Life Luke was found out side of Falador by a group of Saradominist families who took him in. Luke became a Saradominists on this point, but still trying to recover his memory. He had been made into a Saradominist believer, but with more Godless aspect to where he believes Saradomin could remain loyal by not interfering with mortals. Shorty after several months, being in this new life, Luke has gotten strange dreams about the statue, and where it was located. He hired a Godless member to help him locate the rock. A few member followed along only to be ambushed by a wight once finding the rock. The Godless battled the wight while Luke stood back and watched them battle. Luckily one of the member managed to grab the statue and through it at Luke. After activating his memories, Ralphamic was revealed. Scaring one of the godless member, Ralphamic encountered his wife who survived his finishing blow. The Godless aided Ralphamic in killing her. he then rewarded most of them, as well as infroming that he lost a wight, and that wight is not alive somewhere, being Jandres. Gielinor vs Tuska During Gielinor's battle against Tuska, Ralphamic had no interest being part of the battle, as he only aided the Godless with supplies and some resourced. During this time he knew how busy most of the world is against the beast, and had started to research on the skill, Divination. During his research he witnessed that he is able to absorb some of the energy he managed to collect and become much more powerful. Of course this was limited to his reach as most part of Gielinor had higher energy and were to dangerous to travel. After several more studies he found out that he can somewhat cheat the ritual and stay powerful enough not to be targeted as a sacrifice, but he theorize that he can grow his power with stronger energies. Instead of using it on him self, as he felt it was a waste of time as they do almost nothing, he started experimenting the energies on his wights and found amazing results on his wights being greatly powered. He soon realized that he can empower himself, and his wights to be stronger, and maybe this is what he needs to complete his goal of ensuring his race isn't extinct. After the defeat of Tuska, Ralphamic couldn't steal anymore energy from the Godless and hired their skilled diviner to deliver him only twenty-five percent of the energy he gives them, in order to continue his research. Plans for a plan After receiving those energy he requested, Ralphamic first used it on him self and experienced a growth in his power, but deemed "not enough" as he felt that his power only grew bit only a few percentage. He then experimented on his undead and wights, to where they grow in power greatly as well. Ralphamic would then give most of the energy to his top wights to strength them greatly. After awhile Ralphamic notice on how powerful he had gotten from the energy after he fought Elizabeth and was able to pin her down despite on her own increased power. Of course he had lost her due to being jumped by her men. Angered Ralphamic returned to his laboratory and had kidnapped a human to experiment on them. Before he could do so Mark had contacted him for a request and in return he would receive what ever he needed for his research. Agreeing to it, Ralphamic had another idea in mind. He shifted into an Airut, and went to their commander on Mazcab and reported what was on the portal, and of Tuska death. He then retreated to Mark and informed him that it was to late, that the Airuts had plans to go to the portal and cross it, thinking it would take it to Tuska. After returning to his place, he was rewarded the energies he requested, and now waits for the godless to battle the Airuts in order to ensure he gets more energy from the Godless. Appearance Ralphamic has shown several appearance in his human form, most believe him to be related to "the man from long ago". Being a shape-shifter, he has been known to take form of different race, to either learn more from them, or play a prank. Forms Ralphamic had shown mastery in this skill that he is able to transform into even an Icyene and play a prank on them. He is able to shape shift into anything he can get his eyes on. He was even able to take the form of an Airuts and trick them into mindlessly attack the Godless with out knowing their defenses. Reputation Ralphamic as a Mahjarrat had a great reputation during the second age, and almost all the third age, his reputation was great, he was said to have fought off an army of soldier, and use an army of wights and undead to hold off a battalion of enemies. It is rumored that it would take a skilled man, or an group of fighters to be able to at least defeat him, which is true, but the fact is; Ralphamic is only able to fight certain armies, depending on the soldiers in them, he would summon undead or wights to to try and win the battle. After Zamorak's betrayal, hiding has ruined his reputation, and became partly forgotten. Abilities Ralphamic has abilities that Mahjarrat are born to have, which includes shape-shifting, ability to use magic with out runes, abilities to summon undead and wights, the ability to travel into the shadow realm, and the ability to sense other mahjarrat's presence. Ralphamic has shown great mastery over magic, and shape-shifting. Ralphamic appears also in favor of owning wights and undead, he is limited to only be able to summon about 20-25 of them, any more would weaken him and the undead/wights. Ralphamic has also mastered telepathic spells, to read almost anyone's thoughts, if he is to read more than at least 4 thoughts at the same time, the spell could backfire, and cause him to have serious headache for awhile. Languages Ralphamic, with years of study and hard research, is known to speak a lot of languages, and it is believed he knows them all. Although Ralphamic himself admitted that he knows about 1000 tongue or less, he believes that there are some he is unknown of. Please know the list below is the list of the tongues that are known to be listed in this Wikia, and more will be added once in-game decide to release more. *'Ancient Dwarvish tongue' *'Common tongue(from other kingdoms/region)' *'Elvish tongue' *'Goblin tongue(ancient also)' *'Kurask tongue' *'Mahjarrat tongue' *'Gnomeish tongue(If it same as old also)' *'Skavid tongue' *'Menaphite (which is Kharidian.)' *'Feline (with amulet.)' *'Monkey (with amulet)' *'Some Tzhaar' *'WereWolf' *'Some Wyvern (knows less of it. and might be an less part of Dragonic)' *'Some Icyene' *'Ancient Armadylean' *'Ancient Vampyric' *'Some Northern' *'Studying some eastern isle tongue' *'Orge' *'Demonic' *'Airuts'(New to the tongue only know basic sentences and words) Ralphamic would have also studied newly figured languages, some may be still new to him. Trivia *This character is stated by most, to act like The Doctor from the hit British TV show; Doctor Who. **This being said, this character is known to change his human form when it is known to be "dead," and does shape shifts into a random look. so far he only changed 3 times. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Warrior Category:Mage